The present invention relates to data for a scheduled transportation system, and more specifically, to de-noising data collected for a scheduled transportation system.
Scheduled transportation systems are transportation systems in which one or more pieces of equipment follow one or more predefined routes and makes scheduled stops along the routes. Data corresponding to the scheduled transportation systems, includes, but is not limited to, route maps, schedules, geo-locations of scheduled stops, and the like. In many cases, the data corresponding to scheduled transportation systems can contain erroneous information. The erroneous information may come from a wide variety of sources including both planed and unplanned changes in the route map and schedules.
Currently, in scheduled transportation systems that have manually managed data, the data may become outdated or otherwise inaccurate due to a variety of reasons including the infrequency of the manual updates. In other systems that attempt to automatically update the data for the scheduled transportation systems, the data may be inaccurate due to errors and anomalies in the collected data.
Accordingly, what is needed is an automatic system and method of maintaining the data for scheduled transportation systems that can ensure the accuracy of the data provided.